As an IC card reader, there has been utilized a manual type IC card reader that an IC card is manually inserted, an IC contact block is moved by using a force at the time of insertion and IC contact springs are brought into contact with a contact terminal pattern of the IC card.
For example, in a manual type IC card reader shown in FIGS. 21 and 22, an IC contact block 101 is supported by arms 102 and 103 so as to be capable of moving closer to or away from an IC card 105 which travels in a card traveling path 104, and pressed by a return spring 106 in a card return direction. A pressure receiving portion 108 with which an end of the IC card 105 is brought into contact is formed to this IC contact block 101. Therefore, when the IC card 105 is inserted into the manual type IC card reader, the IC card 105 comes into contact with the pressure receiving portion 108, then the IC contact block 101 gradually moves closer to this IC card 105 while moving together with the IC card 105, thereby bringing IC contact springs 107 into contact with a contact terminal pattern 112 on the IC card 105. In this case, since a relative position of the IC card 105 which has come into contact with the pressure receiving portion 108 with respect to the IC contact block 101 is fixed, the IC contact springs 107 of the IC contact block 101 correctly come into contact with predetermined contact positions on the contact terminal pattern 112. Furthermore, the IC contact springs 107 are elastically deformed and press the surface of the IC card 105. A rear surface side of the pressed IC card 105 is received and supported by a card receiving surface 109 of a card receiving member formed to a frame of the IC card reader. It is to be noted that reference numerals 111 in the drawings denote a foreign particle discharge opening.
In the above-described manual type IC card reader, however, there is a problem that a frictional resistance acting on the IC card 105 is increased as the IC card 105 is inserted. That is, when the IC contact block 101 is moved down by an operation of inserting the IC card 105, a force to press the surface of the IC card 105 is gradually increased as the IC contact block 101 moves down, and a frictional force generated between the rear surface of the IC card 105 and the card receiving surface 109 is increased, which results in an increase in resistance.
Like an example of fluctuations in a card operating force in a conventional card reader shown in FIG. 8, even if an insertion load of the IC card 105 to the vicinity of the IC contact springs 107 is small (e.g., an insertion load is slightly larger than a pad pressure of a magnetic head 110 when the card reader functions as both an IC card reader and a magnetic card reader), the IC card 105 is gradually strongly pressed against the card receiving surface 109 as the IC contact block 101 moves down after a contact start point a where the IC contact springs 107 of the IC contact block 101 come into contact with the IC card 105. In this case, the frictional force is suddenly increased as shown in the drawing, and an operational feeling when inserting the card is deteriorated.
Moreover, when a user misdeems a completion of insertion of the card upon feeling an increase in an insertion load in the middle of insertion of the card and he/she discontinues insertion of the IC card 105, not only an excellent contact between the contact terminal pattern 112 of the IC card 105 and the IC contact springs 107 cannot be obtained, but the IC contact springs 107 cannot come into contact with appropriate positions on the contact terminal pattern 112, which can be a factor of a malfunction.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an IC card reader which suppresses a sudden increase in an insertion load in the middle of a card insertion operation.